<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enemies to the world by Hermioneissapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776849">Enemies to the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermioneissapphic/pseuds/Hermioneissapphic'>Hermioneissapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot, fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermioneissapphic/pseuds/Hermioneissapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the world they hate each other. But is that the whole truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enemies to the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Bellamione :)<br/>English is not my first language.<br/>Thank you to C for the encouragement. Wouldn't have posted this if it wasn't for you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione's pov</p><p> </p><p>It's these kinds of events that I have always dreaded. I don't so much mind dressing up and attempting to look as flawlessly as no one possibly can, but the mindless small-talk, phony smiles, too many people asking you to dance and no quiet peaceful place to read a book or have an intellectual conversation, is just not how I prefer to spend a Saturday evening. Not to mention half the people at this particular party hates my guts and can't even bother with common courtesy, of not letting their hatred be evident. I know they loathe me. It's written all over their haughty and self righteous faces. One of those faces is looking at me with such destane it's almost chilling. The way her impossibly dark eyes follow my every move, the way her lip curls up in a sneer when our eyes briefly meet, the way she makes a point of bumping her shoulder into mine as she walks past me - sends multiple feelings coursing through my body, all of them mingling together in a big jumbled mess. Everyone here knows her contempt for me and "my kind". </p><p>A young man, whose name I've forgotten already or perhaps haven't even paid attention to in the first place, is leading me to the dance floor after I've reluctantly accepted his very insistent invitation. He's clumsy, stepping on my toes and making us collide with other dancing couples. His hand on my waist makes me squirm and I fight everything in myself not to let it show.</p><p> I spot a mass of dark curls swirling wildly in my peripheral vision. The captivating dark eyes that's been haunting me all evening is upon me again- like the majestic hippogriff watches the poor ferret. She looks at me like she wants to murder me right then and there, and would for all intent and purposes enjoy doing just that. It sends shivers up my spine, chilling me in many different ways and I am unable to look away- completely spellbound by the passionate fury directed at me. Abruptly she ends the dance she was engaged in, making the primly looking gentleman that was busy swirling her around, almost land his stuffy grey face on the pristinely polished floor. She stalks with her nose to the sky towards the gardens that lay just outside the grand ballroom. My eyes follow her and so does my body. My nameless dance partner is shouting something after me but I am not really listening, my mind is only occupied by the dark witch.</p><p> </p><p> The splendid garden at Malfoy manor is softly lit by floating lanterns and various types of glowing flowers and plants. It's an almost hypnotizing experience, everything I've ever read about herbology filtering through my mind and for a little while I'm close to forgetting why I'm here in the first place- going over every name and properties of each particular plant I see. I manage to stop myself and my busy mind and walk around the floral maze for a few minutes, searching, before I see a silhouette of the woman I followed. </p><p>As I near her, she turns around- the moonlight catches her strikingly beautiful face- that after having spotted me, morphs from murderish madness to soft affection. A small smirk forms on her ruby red lips when she is able to grasp me within her arms. I smile so brilliantly it almost hurts my cheeks, but I pay it no mind.</p><p>"What took you so long?" she whispers close to my mouth, our breaths mixing- becoming one and she's making it difficult for me to keep my eyes open.</p><p>"I got lost in my head" is my breathy answer. </p><p>She chuckles quietly and the sound makes it feel as if butterflies are playing quidditch in my belly.</p><p>"I should have known," she smiles lovingly. </p><p>When her lips press against my own I think my knees might give in and hurl me to the ground but her strong hands around my waist keeps me right where I am. My hands encircle her sharply angled face, drawing her impossibly closer. She hums against me before disengaging and I can't help my needy whimper at the loss of contact.</p><p>"Five" she says, her face never far from mine. I detect a sliver of bite in her voice and I open my eyes to search hers. The onyx pools that stare back at me have some of the murdurish fire from earlier but not nearly enough to unsettle me.</p><p>"Five what?" I question stroking her cheeks gently with my thumbs.</p><p>"You danced with five people who weren't me"</p><p>Ah. She's jealous. I probably shouldn't enjoy that as much as I do but I can't help it- I just do. I know she knows deep down, that the only person I wish to dance all my dances with is her. But she can't help it either. She's possessive. Scared that one day I'll realize there's someone better for me than her. Oh how she couldn't be more wrong. Foolish witch. That individual simply doesn't exist. She is it.</p><p>I kiss her languidly for a few seconds, my hands disappearing into her hair, scraping my blunt nails against her scalp the way she likes it and whisper: "You looked about ready to rip my head off in that last dance."</p><p>"Not yours Love, his" she spits the last word as if it had poisoned her tongue.</p><p>"Jealous?" I ask coyly despite knowing the answer, it's written clear as day all over her gorgeous face.</p><p>Her hold on me tightens and she crashes our lips together in a hungry embrace. I moan, deliriously with want for her when her warm tongue grazes mine.</p><p> This is our game. To the world we hate each other. Enemies to all who care to observe. We stay as far away from each other as possible in public but impossibly close in private. The reward is fiery passion between us for hours on end, until all we're capable of is breathing and uttering unintelligent loving gibbous.</p><p>I swallow a love declaration from her lips as we kiss once more. Our bodies sway together to the music we can faintly hear from the orchestra inside. Here we are able to enjoy a dance together, people none the wiser. For all they know Bellatrix Black and Hermione Granger still hate each other as if they were paid to do so.</p><p>. <br/>. <br/>.<br/>Thank you for reading :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>